


Christmas Party

by oblivatedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivatedean/pseuds/oblivatedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up with you, grumpy?” Charlie teased.</p>
<p>Dean scratched the back of his head, “nothing, I just, Cas...he wouldn’t stop staring at me today.”</p>
<p>Charlie frowned, “But he hates you! Why would he stare at you?” she asked.</p>
<p>Dean smirked, “maybe he wants me,” Dean winked at Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

It would have been a perfect day, if Cas would quit staring at Dean for one second.

Why won’t he just do his own work?

Cas confused Dean on all levels and it wasn’t even Christmas yet. Well, in two weeks it will be. Dean just can’t wait to get a few days out the office. It wouldn’t be that stressful if Cas didn’t work in his department. Cas is just so _arrogant_. Dean gets the impression Cas doesn’t particularly like him, although who can blame him. Dean can’t help but stare into Cas’ sky blue eyes. If Cas didn’t like Dean, he didn’t understand why Cas wouldn’t stop staring. Dean got up in a hurry when his break came around, thankful to get away from Cas. He got up with Charlie, who worked in the department below him. They started walking out the office, down the street to find some fast food.

“What’s up with you, grumpy?” Charlie teased.

Dean scratched the back of his head, “nothing, I just, Cas...he wouldn’t stop staring at me today.”

Charlie frowned, “But he hates you! Why would he stare at you?” she asked.

Dean smirked, “maybe he wants me,” Dean winked at Charlie.

Charlie blushed a deep purple. “Stop it!” She exclaimed, “You know I don’t like dick.”

Dean chuckled but abruptly stopped. Charlie frowned and punched him lightly. “Don’t worry about him Dean, if you can’t beat them might as well join them.”

They picked up their lunch and started to head back when they saw Cas step aside, a cigarette hanging out his mouth. Dean gasped possibly a little too loudly. Charlie nudged him and he quickly closed his mouth. Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean as he walked past.

“Ugh! That is such a childish thing to do!” Dean almost screamed.

“Will you be _quiet_!” Charlie hushed him, “He will hear you! Don’t let him get to you!”

“But-” Dean started.

“No buts!” Charlie cut him off

_Shame, Charlie didn’t let him finish his sentence. Because my God, Cas looks hot with a cigarette in his mouth._

_NO!_   
_Fuck sake, Winchester, he’s a dick._

Before Dean had even sat down, his manager had walked into the office with a big smile on his face.

_Oh god_ , Dean’s inner monologue never ending, _this guys looks like the root of Christmas Spirit._

“As you all know,” his manager bellowed, “Christmas is on its way! So to celebrate this beautiful time, and to cheer up all you miserable fucks, you will be getting a Secret Santa. Collect your Secret Santa from me asap. And remember to have fun!”

Dean sighed and shrugged back into his seat. _Great_. Dean, of course, had no idea that he would get a lot angier today.

~

Charlie walked into Dean’s department and was shocked to see his head on the desk, who knows how long he had been sat like that.

“Um, Dean-o?” Dean’s ears twitched at the sound of his personal nickname Charlie had given him.

“Ugh,” Dean mumbled at Charlie.

“Woah! What the hell happened?” Charlie asked, worried.

Suddenly Dean burst, “Cas! Cas happened! 28 years ago Cas was born and now I hate myself.”

Charlie giggled, “Um, care to explain?”

“Secret Santa.” Dean slid his piece of paper over to Charlie.

Charlie looked over at Dean, “oh dear God no.”

~

Cas couldn’t help but sigh as he pulled on his cigarette walking home, the small piece of paper burning in his pocket. Dean Winchester of all people. Why. Some God upstairs is out to get him. Everyone in the office knows they hate each other. Dean is just so whiny. Whiny and very very hot.

“Oh come _on_ , I know you want to bang him,” Gabriel teased.

“Shut _up_ , you know he’s a douche.” Cas replied, annoyance lacing every word.

“Yeah but you never stop talking about him,” Gabe answered back.

“He has a point you know,” Balthazar perked up from across the room.

“You all need to _open your eyes_. I would punch that boy square on, given the chance.” Cas snapped at them both.

“Then why haven’t you?” Gabriel winked at Cas.

Cas huffed at them and stormed up to his room. He knows he hates Dean, Dean knows he hates him, the entire office know he hates Dean. And yet he couldn’t help looking at Dean all day, everyday. It’s quite amusing actually, watching Dean get flustered everytime he catches Cas looking at him.

~

It was only one week from Christmas now and Dean and Cas had started having full blown arguments in the office, shortly broken up by their other colleagues. They both sit down in a huff and glare at each other, hatred laced around their pupils. Charlie stormed into his office that day, the anger seeping from her red hair. She dragged Dean out and gave him the worst telling off he’d had in a while.

“You need to _stop_! We can hear you from _downstairs. You two are both gonna get fired!_ ” She practically screamed at him.

“It’s not my fault!” Dean tried to explain, “He just likes to pick on me, do you understand what that’s like Charlie? When girls at your school would pick on you for being gay, or because you had red hair?! I thought this would all end after school finished!”

Charlie sighed, “Look Dean, I know this is hard, but can you just try being nice to him for one day?”

Dean scratched the back of his head, “Fine,” he mumbled.

~

Cas still hadn’t got Dean a present. Cas decided to give him something more Cas-like. Maybe a plastic penis, so Dean could fuck himself because no one else as hell was going to.

Cas voiced his thoughts to Gabriel and Gabe raised his eyebrows when Cas finished.

“Really Cas, no one else is going to fuck him?”

Cas immediately regretted telling his half-witted brother. He was hoping Gabriel would have some ideas. But as it happened, he did have some ideas.

“You could get him some flowers, you know to woo him?” Gabriel chuckled at his own joke.

Cas just glared at him. “I’m serious Gabe, I don’t know what to get him, and-oh wait.”

“Mm?” Gabriel was suddenly very interested.

Cas started laughing to himself, “hmm, oh nothing,” he walked off in a dreamy daze, excited to put his new plan into action.

~

Dean was having his own issue with his secret santa. I mean, what the hell do you even get a dickhead for Christmas?! Pink lacy panties?

Dean stopped. Actually...that’s not a bad idea.

~

Four days till Christmas and only three until the Christmas Office party. Oh, and who was organising it? Castiel Novak, of course. Dean walked out of the office, sighing possibly too loudly.

“Something the matter?” _Oh shit._

“Castiel Novak, no nothing is wrong, everything is fucking peachy.” Dean sarcastically replied.   
  
“I wouldn’t use that tone with me, Mr. Winchester, I am, as you know, organising the beloved Christmas Party you are so excited to attend.”

_Ugh, I hate him I hate him._

“Will there be alcohol?” Dean asked, as politely as he could, trying to keep Charlie’s promise.

“Who do you think I am, Winchester? Steve Rogers? Of course there will be alcohol.” Cas spat at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out the office to get some air.

~

Only one day till the Christmas Party, and Dean was more than thrilled when Cas’ present arrived in the post. Charlie picked it up as she walked in through the hallway.

“Um, this just came in the post and what the-” Charlie started to unwrap the contents of the parcel, “DEAN!”

Dean laughed back, “Yeah, do you think he will like it?”

Charlie sniggered, “I think he’ll make you wear them,” She held up the pink lacy panties to get a proper look at them. “They’re nice, I mean I wouldn’t personally pick them myself.”

“That’s because you’re gay, and you’d rather boxers, and I don’t blame you, they are _much_ more comfortable.” Dean replied.

Charlie lowered her arms, “how would you know what’s more comfortable, Dean?”

Dean hesitated, “Um, well you know boxers or uh..”

“Or pink lacy panties?” Charlie suggested.

Dean snatched the panties out of her grasp, “shut up,” he grumbled past her.

~

Cas doesn’t normally get nervous, like hardly ever, but today was the day of the Christmas Party. Which meant exchanging Secret Santa gifts. Everyone was have supposed to put their gift on the other persons table before they got there. Cas quickly placed his not so discreet gift on Dean’s table before he arrived.

By midday everyone’s gifts were on the table and so the manager walked in, ready to announce the openings of gifts. Cas opened his before Dean did and stared at the pink panties laying out in front of him. His colleague looked over at him with a confusing look lacing his features.

“Who the fuck is your Secret Santa?” Ash asked Cas.

Cas sniggered, “I have a pretty good idea who it is.” He drawled and looked towards Dean’s direction. He stood up and tucked the panties into his back pocket and made his way over to Dean, wanting to be right behind him when he opened his gift.

Dean tore into his present and gasped in shock.

“It’s okay to be gay, sweetheart,” Cas’ voice lingered over Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s supposed to be a secret!” Dean tried hard to keep his voice down.

“Yeah,” Cas pulled out the panties, “how discreet do you call pink lacy panties?”

Dean coughed, “Well I had to get you something that I thought you would put to good use.”

“I’m sure you’ll put your new toys to good use, and if you don’t I’ll have to make sure you do, personally.” Cas replied, never losing eye contact with Dean.

~

Things were in swing at the Christmas Party and everyone was pretty much off their face, thanks to the endless supply of alcohol Cas organised. Dean was too busy laughing with Charlie, a line of shots on the table, to notice Cas. Cas had other ideas.

Cas walked over to Dean, steadying himself on other drunks to stop himself from tipping. He leant on Charlie’s shoulder, who then introduced him to Dean.

“Dean, you know Cas,” Charlie proceeded with the greetings.

“Of course I know Cas,” Dean slurred, “He got me some interesting toys for Christmas.” Dean giggled.

“Dean,” Cas had a slur of his own going, “Would you care to join me?” Cas took Dean’s hand and led him to the back, heading towards the copy room.

Cas pushed Dean against the wall, “Did you like my gifts?” He asked the slightly drunk boy.

“Of course I did,” Dean laughed nervously, “we could certainly put them into good use.” Dean winked at Cas.

“Oh...we?” Cas asked, slightly intrigued. Cas stepped away from Dean. “Ah, but you see, I don’t like you.”

“I know, that’s what makes this so much more fun,” Dean grabbed Cas’ blue tie with his left hand and with the other took the back of his head and planted the hungriest kiss on his mouth.

Cas was astounded at first, but reacted soon enough and pulled Dean’s hips closer to his. Dean licked the bottom of Cas’ lips, and soon enough their tongues were playing tag. Dean straightened his back when he felt Cas moan against his lips. Dean spun Cas around and pushed him onto the wall and tugging at his hair. Cas’ hands moved down past Dean’s hips and gripped his butt, causing Dean to kiss down Cas’ jaw line and up to his ear. Cas pulled Dean’s face back up to his mouth, wanting to feel his warm tongue dancing across his. Cas pulled away after a few minutes.

“Still afraid to be gay?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

“I never said I was afraid, sweetie,” Dean replied and pulled Cas back onto his mouth. 


End file.
